


Stay with me

by AyanoOtori



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Pizza, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyanoOtori/pseuds/AyanoOtori
Summary: Lovino has been your friend since forever, but with a old friend butting in the way he learns that his feelings have grown. This new person brings out the jealous and needy side of him, but is it enough to cause a confession?





	Stay with me

RomanoxReader: Stay with Me

“Hey, Lovi!” you shouted as you began to unpack your groceries.

“I told you not to call me that, ragazza.” He sighed, “What do you want?” he yelled as he clicked through channels while lounging on your couch.

“Hey, why not!" you replied, " If Toni can call you that why can’t I?” 

Occurrences like this happen everyday when Lovino stays over your house. I mean, what else do best friends do?

“That bastard can’t call me that either! Now what did you want? You better answer me before I come up there!” his empty threat echoing through the house.

You giggled and rolled your eyes at the Italian hot-head. All puns intended. “What did you want for dinner?”

You heard the ruffling of fabric and some faint steps coming toward you. 

“Anything but pasta. Feli makes that every night…” Lovi let out a loud yawn and rested his elbow on your head. “What do you want, ragazza?” he whispered into your ear, sending chills down your spine.

“I-I…um…” startled by his action, you turned to face him with pink cheeks.

Lovino gave you an endearing smile that made your heart skip a beat.

“Well?” he asked lovingly, not annoyed, that’s a new thing for him. He took a step closer to your face, his eyes sparkled with something you couldn’t place in your mind.

“I-…um…uhh…Pizza!” You blurted out. You covered your mouth as you saw a small clear drop of spit fly out of your mouth and land on Lovino’s face.

At first, you began to apologize, but the look on his face made you burst out into a fit of laughter. 

Lovino, disgusted, wiped his face and made his way to your refrigerator. “You’re disgusting.” He said trying to hide a small smile creeping onto his face.

You finally, calmed down enough to open your eyes, only to see Lovino bite into your last tomato… you forgot to buy more today.

“No!” you whined, “Now how and I supposed to make pizza with no tomatoes!”

“You couldn’t make any with only one tomato anyway…” he blandly stated.

Pouting you went to your phone, “I guess we just gotta call for pizza then.”

“Ha! The pizza around here isn’t nearly as good as the ones back home.” Scoffing he walked back over to your TV and plopped back down on the couch.

“Well then, Mr. Picky Pants. ” You mumbled as you dialed the number anyway.

“What?”

You hushed him as the line picked up.

“Hello, would you like to place an order?”

“Kiku?” you asked the familiar voice.

-Time skip-

“It took you that long to order a damn pizza?” Lovino stated rather than asked.

“Oh, sorry, I was just talking to an old friend of mine.” You laughed and began to clean your kitchen.

“And who might that be?”

«Time-Skip to a Different Night»

You wiped a tear from your eyes and propped yourself back into a sitting position. Finally calming down from your laughing fit. Opening your eyes, you saw Lovino slightly blushing, but more angry than anything.

“Aww come on, Lovi! Don’t be such rock! Your picture is fine…Well…you know… for a five year old.” You teased as burst of giggles slipped out of your mouth.

Fuming, Lovino lunged toward you and your eyes widened then shut tight, bracing for impact with the floor. 

“I’d like to see you do better…idiota.” He growled.

At first your were a little intimidated, but you couldn’t handle it anymore. You pushed your lips together, hoping to keep in what has been bubbling up inside you.

However, no such luck came as you once again sprayed his face with spit and may I say, laughed your ass off.

“Tch, Siete davvero uno strano ragazza.” He mumbled as he sat up and wiped his face.

“Well, I don’t know what that means but I think you’re insulting me.”

Lovino only rolled his eyes in return and continued on trying to fix his “portrait.”

“Haha, you look cute when your cheeks are all pink and blushy like this, Lovi!” you squealed as you pinched one of his cheeks.

“Oi, stop that!” he spat as he wacked your hand away, but an obvious smile crept onto his face.

“You’re so-”, you began, but were interrupted by the ringing of your cell phone. 

“Hello?” You got up and began to walk into another room, not noticing the scowl on Lovino’s face. “Oh, hey Kiku! What’s up?”

You walked out of the room, leaving an annoyed and pouty Lovino behind you with balled fists.

«Time skip to Another Day»

“Are you done shopping yet?” Lovi whined. 

“If I were done, we wouldn’t be here anymore, would we? And could you hold this? I’m going to drop all this stuff soon.” You asked sweetly and held out your purse for him to take.

Lovino groaned and plopped himself onto one of the waiting chairs in the store. You giggled and continued your shopping.

After a while, when you were in the back of the store looking at some horrid tomato shirt for Lovino, (which he secretly wanted), your phone began to ring.

At first, he ignored it and scoffed at your god awful ringtone. “That’s so like the ragazza…hmph!”

After a few more minutes, the phone rang again…and again. Eventually, Lovino was fed up with your ringtone and picked up your cell.

“Who is this and why do you need to call the ragazza so many times?! Like, just leave a freaking message or something and call later! She’s busy right now!” he shouted into the phone, receiving confused looks from passing strangers. 

The quiet voice on the other side of the phone stuttered in surprise. “O-oh…umm This is Kiku… A friend of ______’s. I was just calling about-”

Lovino hung up the phone and shoved it into his pocket as he saw you approaching him.

“Hey Lovi! What do you thi-….What’s that?”

“N-Nothing! I-I uhh….err…I mean… That’s a nice shirt. I like that one. It looks good on you.”

“This one?” You asked and raised it a bit higher than the other one. “I was actually asking if you liked it.”

“What! Why the hell would I such a girly shirt like that? I’m not my brother, who likes everything but me!”

You giggled, “I’m just kidding…I was going to by this for my friend.”

“Then why did you ask me?!” he shouted a bit too loud.

You winced a bit then smiled. “Cause you’re fun when you’re mad… and I know you took my cell phone.” 

His face flushed and he sat himself back down on the chair. “I-I was just…playing a game on it…” he mumbled obviously embarrassed.

“Uh-huh…that’s why you were shouting earlier before right?” you asked unconvinced.

He looked away from you. “I-It was an intense game…”

“Mmhmm…” you held out your hand. “Hand it over.”

He did so and sat back down. 

“Damn it…” Lovino silently cursed as you walked toward the counter. “Who is that Bastard?” he mumbled to himself.

«Time Skip»

You heard the chime of your doorbell and rushed to greet whoever was at the door. You were so excited that you fumbled for a bit before you opened the door. Finally, the door was swung open and there stood your childhood friend

“Kiku! It’s been forever how are you?” you hugged the young Japanese man and gestured for him to come into your house.

“Umm...Hello. It’s nice to see you too.” He stuttered as his face flushed.

You saw how uncomfortable he was and immediately let go. “Oh, I’m sorry I forgot that you don’t like hugs. You took a step back and smiled. 

“I-t’s quite alright, _______. It is nice to see you again.” He put down his bags and looked around. “Thank you for letting me stay here for tonight. It was very kind of you.” He said quickly and bowed.

You stifled some laughter. “No need to be so formal, Kiku. It’s just me, but you’re welcome. Come, I want you to meet someone.” You excitedly took his hand and brought him into the kitchen.

As soon as you turned around, your nose smashed into a hard surface. Rubbing your nose, you peeked though one eye to find Lovino scowling with his arms crossed. He wore a red striped apron and held a spoon in one hand. You had to admit… he looks so cute! Putting that though aside, you noticed his frown. Even though his frowns are a normal part of his character…this one seemed more…angry?

You stepped back and smiled. “Oh hey, Lovi! I’d like you to meet Kiku. He’s an old friend.”

Kiku stepped forward and bowed once again.

“Kiki!” you whined, bring back your old nickname for him, “What did I say out being formal! We’re all friends, relax.”

“A-Ah…hai.” He said sweetly and smiled.

Giggling you led Kiku to the kitchen where dinner was ready to be served. Unknowingly, leaving a fuming and increasingly jealous Lovino behind.

The rest of the evening went similarly. Of course, all went by without you ever suspecting a thing. 

Throughout the night Kiku become more comfortable with being in your house and began to speak more openly. Being as excited as you were, you let all your attention focus solely on him. Poor Lovino from the side watched as the two of you smiled and laughed…and ignored him.

After a while the two of you left Lovino in the kitchen while he cleaned to go to the living room…where you then again talked and talked. Okay, well it was more your talking, but Kiku was enthusiastically nodding as reply’s.

You didn’t see Lovino the rest of that night. Maybe Feli called him over to help with something.

The next night, Lovino didn’t come back into the house again until after dinner. He took a look at you with Kiku playing a card game, scoffed, and went to dig in your fridge.

The night after that?

“Dammit!” Lovino cursed as he lightly slammed his fits on the kitchen countertop. Lovino honestly hated being jealous. He knew most of the time that most of his mistakes come from his jealousy. He does try not to...but with you… there’s something that he just can’t control with himself. He gets angry when things aren’t perfect. He gets frustrated when you don’t react in the happiest way you possibly can when he makes you something. But, at the same time, just the slight smile that you give him makes his heart beat out of his ears. The laugh that escapes your lips tightens his chest. And when you touch him? Sparks everywhere.

Everyday all these feelings and grow more and more. The most frustrating part? He can’t figure out how to tell you. He’s pretty sure he wants to. And when he does, he wants it to be special. You’ve been friends for so long… and it’s time to take things to the next level. Yet he still has this feeling of creeping loneliness. Will you reject him? That’s fine…but will you leave him? That’s what scares Lovino the most. Will you leave him alone? Will you forget about him? Will you find someone new? Better? Who is this Kiku person to you? Will he replace Lovino?

Lovi’s knuckles were white, his nails digging into his palms, tears running down his face.

“Dammit!” he hissed again, punching the wall. Lovino hated crying. He hated thinking about this. He needed to calm down before you saw.

“Lovi?” you called softly from behind.

He jolted up straight and quickly wiped away the tears. “W-What do you want. Don’t you have company?” You could tell there was some spite in his words.

“He’s in the bathroom. I came to check up on you. You never take this long to clean the kitchen…” You forgot whatever else you were going to say when you saw his tears. “Lovi! What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“It’s nothing. I’m fine. Go back to your precious bastard.” He mocked turning his back towards you.

You rushed up towards him and failed to turn him to face you again. “Lovi, stop it. What’s wrong. Come on tell me.”

He scoffed and tried to walk away. “As if you care. Like I said, nothing! I’m fine. Let go of me.” He shook off your hands around his wrists.

“You’re obvisouly not fine! You’re crying! Tell me what’s going on!”

“Like you care! “

“Of course I care! Look at me.” You spun him around to face you. His eyes were red. What’s going on?

“Get away from me. Go play with that god damn bastard.”

“Lovino! Stop it! You’ve had nothing nice to say about Kiku since he got here! What’s gotten into you? He’s my friend. And if you can’t be friendly to him then…then I think you should leave.”

“What’s gotten into me? What’s gotten into you? You’re acting so fake with this guy. What is he to you? He’s such a-“

“Don’t you dare say another word about him!” you cut. “What’s wrong with you lately! You’ve been so pissy.”

“What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with me?” Lovino was really shouting now, no doubt Kiku couldn’t hear the two of you. “You’ve been ignoring me for days now! Do you even know where I was yesterday? You didn’t even look at me when I walked in!”

“You…you came over yesterday?” you asked softly immediately felling guilty.

“God! Are you serious? I came through the front door!”

“I’m sorry! I’ve just been so caught up with Kiku…I didn’t notice…”

“That’s my point! You don’t notice! Do you even notice how fricking fed up I am right now. I’m so sick and tired of Kiku this, Kiku that. You’ve completely ignored me!”

“Lovi…” you tried to apologize, but he kept on going.

“I understand that he’s back from wherever and now he’s doing whatever, but why the he is he here? Why is he taking-“ he caught himself before he said more. “I’m going now.” He grumbled as he headed for the door.

You felt there was more to Lovino’s outburst than just the fact that Kiku is crashing at your place. It took you a second to sort out your thoughts, but…you understood.

Completely stunned and concerned for Lovino, you leaned into him and wrapped your arms around his neck. “I would never leave you. I don’t know what’s going on right now. But I would never, ever leave you.”

He froze in his spot. 

“Did you see your grandpa yesterday? Was it the thing with Feli? I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I should have been there with you. I know how you feel like he likes Feli more, But you gotta know… You’re amazing Lovi. They love you the way you are. They wont leave you…I wont. I’m always here for you.”

Lovino turned around and quickly hugged you back. Every once in a while, his grandpa would come back to visit. And everytime…Lovi would feel like this, but this time..it’s just too much. He nuzzled his face into your hair.

“Don’t leave me…please. Don’t forget me…don’t replace…” he sniffled.

“Never… I love you too-…” you shushed his crying and let a few words slip…hoping he didn’t hear over his sobs you continued. “Kiku is my friend. I’m sorry. I got caught up with him and I wasn’t there when you needed me the most. But I’m here.”

He mumbled something back that you didn’t quite catch. You were about to say something back when you heard a cough from across the room.

“O-Oh…I’m sorry…”

“Oh, no it’s okay Kiku.” You looked at Lovi’s face again. He’s okay now. You took his hand and guided him into the living room where your card game was still.

You and Kiku quietly played until you started to feel sleepy. Lovino sat close by watching.

After all, of you decided it was time to sleep, you started to bring out the blankets from the spare room and make a bed on the floor in your room. You decided that Lovino should stay the night.

You bid Kiku a good night and trotted you way back into your room. Once you closed the door, you were pinned against it.

“Lov-“

You were cut off with a pair of warm lips on yours.

“I love you, too…stupid ragazza.”

You saw the small smirk on Lovino’s face and blushed. “So I guess you heard that from before huh?” you looked down trying to avoid any eye contact.

“I’m not an idiot… How could I not notice a confession?” he pecked your forehead and brought you close. “I’m sorry for earlier.”

“Me too…”

“It’s just some times…”

“I know. And I’m here.” You nuzzled your face into his neck. “I’m sorry.”

“Just don’t go off leaving me. Stay with me. Please.”

“Always.”


End file.
